Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is Crash's younger sister and one of the main characters in the ''Crash Bandicoot ''series. She likes to relax in the sun just like her older brother Crash. She often aids him with special gadgets to take with him on his adventures. She is a good fighter due to the that learns it by watching Kung Fu films. She has blonde hair and wears overalls with pink shoes. In later games, the overalls have been replaced with a white t-shirt with a star on it. It is unknown who created her and how she became a member of the Bandicoot family. Her first appearance was in Crash Banidcoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. But she is not a playable character in this game, all she does is tell Crash what Cortex's real plan is to do with the crystals. But In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, she becomes a playable character an giving the playerthe opprotunity to play as Crash and Coco. Coco uses a tiger called Puma in the tiger levels, and a jet-ski in the jet-ski levels. she is a playable character also in Crash Team Racing and Crash Bash. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, once again, she is playable, but only five times. She is on foot and she is in a space shuttle in only one level. Throughtout the game, Coco is watching the VR Hub System, a machine that she created so Crash can access the crystals in different time periods, to make sure it doesn't malfunction or anything. In Crash Twinsanity, she has a minor role and doesn't appear a lot. But she is sometimes seen in cutscenes. Like in the intro of the game, she is seen busy trying to catch a butterfly while Cortex hides in the trees and zaps her with his ray gun. She then takes her clothes, (it is unknown if it is really her clothes), to trick Crash and leading him into a trap. Also, in one scene, Coco thinks that Cortex captured Crash and kicks him in the groin, making his crystals fly up in the air. Then once again, she is zapped by Cortex's ray gun. She does not appear again in the whole game until the very end. In Crash Tag Team Racing, she becomes a playable character again. She is one of the characters who offer Crash some missions to do for them so you can unlock them or a new car. In Crash of The Titans, she is captured along with Aku Aku be was saved later on by Crash, by Dr. Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex and was held captive. Crash and Aku Aku set on a journey to save Coco. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, she is back to being a playable character but she is unlockable. The only way to unlock her is to defeat her in a boss battle. In the game, she was missing parts to a machine she was building, she was also brainwashed by Dr. Neo Cortex's NV. She also appeared in the mobile Crash games. Trivia *Strangely, in Crash 2, the spots on her hair never disappear. *Coco's personality has changed a lot in Radical-era games. Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters